


DCU Drabble Collection

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles and ficlits that I've written for tumblr.  Various parings and ratings. Enjoy. ^_^ (Moved all the Hal/Barry and Wally/Kyle Drabbles to new homes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illusion (Hal/Wally)

**Author's Note:**

> http://stratataisen.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame glass-o-lemonade for this, her and her angsty fics. XD Although she did make up for it recently. hehe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal was kissing him.

And it wasn’t a friendly kind of peak on the cheek either.  No, this was full lip on lip action, open and messy, tongues sliding and teeth pulling on his lower lip.  

It was _Hal’s_ lips on his, _Hal’s_ hands touching what he could.

Those hands slide along his back, tracing solid muscle through his red and yellow costume.  One moved up to grip the back of his covered head; the other was around his waist now, pulling him closer.  He almost couldn’t bite back the groan when he felt the older man’s groin press against his hip.

Hal was…no, no. He needed to-

“Stop! No, Hal, you have to….you have to stop!”  He gasped and grabbed the Green Lantern’s shoulders, pushing him back to arms length. The other man’s eyes were glazed over, he was looking at him but looked like he didn’t really _see_ him.  _Damnit, Bats antidote must not be taking effect fast enough for him._

Hal whimpered, hands reaching for the other.  “Please, Barry-“

“Hal!  Wake up!  I’m not Barry.”  Wally said as he shook him gently.  He reached up and pulled back his cowl, hoping that seeing his face unmasked would to get through to the other man.  “It’s Wally.  Come on dude, snap out of it.”

The brunet blinked, once, twice, a third time.  The haze that covered soft brown eyes seemed to lift and was quickly replaced by shock, horror, and guilt.  “Wally?  What…Oh, God…I-“

“Hal. Hal, it’s ok.  You were still hallucinating.  Just stay focused.”

“I just tried to…fuck, Wally I-I’m so sorry.”  Hal placed a hand to his face and took in a deep shaky breath.  He tried to pull away, wanting to run from the situation and why it happened, but the firm grip on his shoulder wouldn’t let him.

“Dude, it’s ok.”  Wally pulled the older man in and enveloped him in a hug and rubbing his back.  “I _get_ it.”

Hal laughed as he placed his head on Wally’s shoulder, but the sound was sad almost bitter.  “I don’t really think you do, Kid.”

“You were in love with him.”

Hal jerked his head up from the red clad shoulder and blinked in shock.  “Ok, maybe you do…How?”

Wally chuckled and gave Hal a few good pats on the back before stepping away.  “You were always careful not to let Uncle Barry see the way you looked at him, but you always seemed to forget that I was there watching as well.  Didn’t take me long to put two and two together.”

“Did you tell-?”

“Uncle Barry?  Nah, it wasn’t my place to tell.”  The Flash shrugged and leaned back against the nearby wall casually, as if he hadn’t just been ravaged by the Green Lantern in front of him.  “I figured you would tell him when you were ready, but then-“

“-he died.  Yeah.”  Hal took in another shaky breath and looked away biting his bottom lip.  “I think that’ll be something I’ll always regret.  Never telling him.”

“Hal, I know it’s been a year since then, but have you _talked_ with anyone?”  The red-haired speedster asked, watching the broken man with calm green eyes.

Hal shook his head. “No, I haven’t and I really don’t need t…. oh don’t give me that look, your Uncle always did that when he thought I was doing something stupid.”

“Well…..”

“Oh shut up.”  Hal growled, but he couldn’t keep the small grin from his lips.    

Wally just crossed his arms and smirked.

“Fine, I’ll talk to someone, if it’ll make you feel better.”  The pilot threw up his hands in defeat and sighed.  “Ugh, you’re a real pain in the ass you know that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s what the Rouges are always telling me too, must be part of the job description I guess.”


	2. Three’s Company (Hal/Barry/Ollie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this idea came from one of deandraws livestream sessions, we somehow got into a threesome discussion involving Barry, Ollie, and Hal. XD
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one, I wasn’t really feeling it towards the end and it probably shows. Anyways, hope you enjoy.
> 
> OH! And NSFW warning!

How Hal managed to convince Barry this was a good idea the speedster would never know, but as moan was ripped from his throat by two sets of talented hands he wasn’t about to start complaining.

“Fuck Hal, if he doesn’t stop making noises like that I might not last much longer….and we haven’t even taken our cloths off yet.”  A beard scraped across Barry’s neck as chapped lip traced his pulse, the owner’s voice thick with lust muffled against flesh.  Bow calloused fingers quickly worked on unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out his waistband and dropping it to floor without a second thought.  Large warm hands explored newly exposed skin; thumbs rolling over hardening nipples bring forth a whimper from the speedster.

Hal gave a breathy chuckle in Barry’s ear from behind him, hands traveling down Barry’s sides.  Those hands slid around his waist pulling him back so the brunette could grind against the small of Barry’s back. “Told you he had a great sex voice, Ollie.”

 “I’m not sure that— _pant_ —I approve that you’ve been— _Nnh, ah fuck_ —talking about that with Ollie. _Oh Fuck_.” Barry had tried to sound irritated, he really did, but when Oliver undid his pants and slipped a hand inside, the speester didn’t even bother trying anymore.   His hands came up to grip well muscled shoulders before sliding up the other blonde’s neck pulling him away from his own and claiming his lips.  Kissing someone with a beard was defiantly a different experience for him and he couldn’t say he entirely disliked the feel of it.  Oliver’s whiskers brushed against his face as his deepened the kiss, tongue stabbing in to his mouth, sliding against his own.  He wrapped his arms around the archer’s neck, pulling him in closer while the hand around his length pumped and twisted and rubbed against the head, electing a whimper from the speedster.

There was a groan next his ear followed by a husky. “Damn. That’s hot.”

Barry couldn’t help but give a breathless laugh against chapped lips at the comment.  That laugh turned into a moan when Ollie pressed their hips together, the man’s now freed erection grinding against Barry’s own.  When did the archer even undo his pants?  Did it really matter?  Barry decided that, no, no it didn’t and that he should stop thinking right now.

“Ok, that’s even hotter.”  Hal murmured while watching over the speedster’s shoulder, breath panting softly in Barry’s ear.  He felt one arm unwrap from around his waist and snake his way down between himself and the archer.  Hal wrapped his hand around the both of them, pulling a moan from Ollie and causing Barry’s body to start shivering and….

Oliver pulled back from the kiss suddenly, an amused look on his flushed face, eyes flickering towards the man behind him.  “Is he…”

“Vibrating?  Yeah, he does that.”

“Kinky.  I could think of so many uses for that.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

“You two are killing the mood.”

“Right then.  Less talking.  More fucking.”  With that, Hal started to drag the three of them towards the door they had failed to make it through earlier.  Barry chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled backwards into his and Hal’s bedroom, arms still latched around Ollie’s neck.  He wasn’t sure where this would end up when everything was said and done, but as the door was kicked shut and two sets of lips descended upon his skin again, Barry was having a hard time caring.


	3. Game On (Ollie/Barry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posting this because I decided I didn’t like how it turned out the first time. lol This was inspired by this gif set ( http://stratataisen.tumblr.com/post/85789271956/frostbyte13-nightwing-butt-wonderful-the )……..Ollie’s smirk made me do it!
> 
> Warning: I have not watched any of the Arrow series so forgive me if they’re OOC. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“Game on, huh?”

Barry just shrugged with a grin, expecting the archer to reply back with a witty remark to his own.  What he didn’t expect was to be shoved up against the tree and pinned there by the other man’s body like an arrow pinning a target to a wall.  Of course, if Barry really had wanted to stop Oliver he could have easily done so or simply moved out of the way, but there was something in the look Oliver gave him that piqued Barry’s curiosity.  He wanted to see what the hero planned on doing.

A rough mouth was quickly on the speedster’s own and the resulting kiss was almost bruising, driven purely by lust and need.  There was a tongue swiping against Barry’s chapped lips begging for entrance and it took Barry less than a millisecond to react, opening his mouth and returning the kiss in kind, hands gripping into leather.  Short stubble rubbing against his clean shaven face as their lips moved against each other, creating a pleasant sort of friction.  There was the pressure at the back of his head from a gloved hand, and another at his lower back pulling him closer.  

After what seemed like a relative lifetime Ollie pulled back for air panting softly against Barry’s lips, a smug little grin spreading across the archer’s kiss swollen lips.  “How’s that for game?”

“Not bad, but…”  The speedster smirked, leaning in and brushing his lips against Oliver’s.  “…let’s see if I can do one better.”

“Oof.”  The world became a blur for a moment and it took a few seconds for Oliver to realize that he was flat on his back with the speedster over him, hands on either side of his head, and an adorable little grin on his lips.  Actually, he noticed quite a few things after a moment or two; like they were no longer in that field and there was a really comfy bed beneath him, and hey, Barry apparently had removed their masks.  The archer returned the grin once he no longer felt like the world was moving around him.  “Showoff.”

Barry’s grin widened.  “I think you told me that already.”  He leaned down, brushing his lips along a strong jawline, settling his weight on top of the older man.  A soft moan broke from his lips as a well muscled thigh lifted and rubbed against his growing arousal.

Oliver reached up with one hand and threads his fingers through the speedster’s messy brown hair while the other searched along Barry’s back and sides.  A after a moment there was a frustrated growl from the archer.  “Where’s the damn zipper?”

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh against Oliver’s neck.


	4. Spin That Bottle (Guy/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for redroo. I blame him completely for it. XD
> 
> Warning for pure cracky randomness.

“Why are we playing this again?”

“Because you know we’re all bored to _death_ , and Hawkgirl wanted to know how to play.”

“Couldn’t you just _explain_ it to her?”

“No, of course not!  Where would the fun in that be?”

“I have always learned better by doing.”

“See!” Wally said grinning at John who just rolled his eyes at him.  Reaching for the bottle on the middle of the table the speedster gave it a quick spin.  His grin faded when the bottle slowed to a stop on the only other redhead in the room.  He slowly stood and tried to make a hasty exit.  “Uhh, you know what, you’re right GL.  We can just explain it to her.  No need to get everyone involved.”

“Nuh-un.  Can’t get out of this one, Hotshot.”  John grabbed his arm, grinning like a mad man as he pushed the speedster over towards his fellow Green Lantern.

“Uh…”

Guy leaned back in his chair, hands laced together behind his head, shit eating grin on his lips.  He removed one hand from where it was and motioned the stunned speedster to come over to him with two fingers.  “Don’t worry, I won’t bite…much.”

Wally gulped.  There was a gust of wind suddenly, and Wally was standing back near his chair with his arms folded across his chest and a blush across his cheeks.  “There, we kissed.”

“No powers allowed Flash; you have to kiss him again.”  Troia chuckled, pointing back towards the Green Lantern.

“But-!”  Flash sputtered.

“If you did it proper the first time you would have to kiss him again.”

Wally was about to say protest more when he was enveloped in a glowing green light.  “Hey, I thought no powers!”

“To get _out_ of the kiss.”  Guy grinned as he stood, pulling the other redhead over the table with a construct, setting Wally down right in front of him.

“That’s not- Meep!”  Wally squeaked, there would be no denying that, ever, but in his defense Guy _had_ taken him by surprise.  The other redhead had grabbed him and dipped him over, one hand on the back of his neck while the other sliding along his back to rest at the opposite hip.  He grabbed on to the older man’s back, clutching at the pop collar jacket as if was the only thing keeping him from falling.  The blush he was sporting earlier grew brighter on his cheeks and started to rival the color of his costume.

“Just sit back and enjoy Speedo.”  Guy winked and moved in for the kill.

Wally would have commented on the nickname if he currently wasn’t preoccupied by having the ever living daylights kissed out of him. And _holy hell_ , where did the man learn to do _that_ with his mouth!?  And before he could do anything himself the kiss ended, not that he _wanted_ to do anything…of course.

Guy stood him back up and backed away, grin getting impossibly wider.  “Heh, now how was that for a kiss, Speedo?”

Wally had no words, he just opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out as he stared at Earth’s backup Lantern in shock.

Booster poked the stunned redhead in the side, seeing if he’d get a response.  When he didn’t he looked up at Guy and said.  “Guy, I think you broke the kid.”


	5. The Dementor (Booster/Beetle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for the always awesome khazadspoon. <3 
> 
> And it was beta’d the also awesome ruensroad. Thank you hun!
> 
> This is my first attempt at Booster and Ted, so I apologize if they’re out of character at all!

Ted leaned back against the coach beer in one hand, remote in the other.  He was so engrossed in channel surfing that he didn’t notice that there was someone standing behind him until they had their arms wrapped around his shoulders.   The brunette jumped in surprise, and was about the flip the person over the couch when he realized who it was. 

 “Mikey!?  What the hell?  You about damn near gave me a heart attack, and you know how my heart is!”

 “Sorry,” the blonde haired man chuckled softly, pressing his lips to Ted’s shoulder then slowly moving them up the side of the other man’s neck in a trail of kisses.

 “Pfft, no you’re not,” Ted accused with a smile, tilting his head ever so slightly to give Booster access to more skin.  “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what brought this on?”

 “Mmm, no real reason,” the blonde haired man said in between kisses. “Just kind of felt like it all of a sudden.”

 “Well, don’t stop,” Ted purred.  He reached up and threaded his fingers through Booster’s golden locks, pulling him into a kiss.  That purr turned into a shriek of terror as Booster clamped his mouth over Ted’s and inhaled sharply, stealing the other man’s breath away.  “BOOSTER!”

 Booster just laughed, running back towards the bedroom, dodging the couch pillows that were flung his way.  He paused long enough to say, “That kiss was called the Dementor, learned about it on the net.  How’d you like it?”

 The only answer he got was another pillow aimed at his head and a Blue Beetle vaulting over the couch towards him.


	6. Seeing Red (Guy/Hal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Guy/Hal, 86. ;3' - ruensroad
> 
> Finally I got one of the prompts done! Yay!
> 
> And wow I went smutty with this one. lol
> 
> NSFW

Guy chuckled as fingers weaved their way through his hair, pulling on the long red strands.  He pulled back from the neck he was kissing and grinned down at the Green Lantern beneath him, “I knew you loved the locks, that ‘Get a haircut’ business was all an act.”

“Shut up Guy,” Hal growled, tugging on the fiery lock again and claiming Guy’s lips with his own.

The Red Lantern grinned into the kiss and rolled the two of them over so Hal was now straddling him, their groins pressed tightly together.  Guy rolled his hips up, grinding against the older man and causing a moan to escape his lips, “It’s the red, isn’t it?  I know I look damn fucking good in it.  Must be incredibly hard to keep your hands off of me around the others.”

“Seriously Gardner, if you don’t fucking shut up…” Hal moaned again as Guy grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed, “I’m going to start _seeing red_.”

“Mmmm, now there’s an idea.  You covered in a red uniform,” Guy bit his bottom lip and groaned at the thought.  He bucked up harder against the Green Lantern above him, fingers digging into skin with an almost bruising force, “Fuck, that’d be absolutely gorgeous.”

Hal raised an eyebrow at that, a devilish grin spreading across face.  He sat up; grinding his ass against Guy’s clothed arousal.  Reaching out his traced the symbol on the redhead’s uniform, “You want to fuck me while I’m in a Red Lantern uniform?  Wearing this symbol on my chest?”

“Fuck yes,” Guy groaned, thrusting up against Hal’s ass.  He reached up and pulled the man down by the back of his head, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.  “I want you naked, now.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Hal purred playfully, giving a wink and a salute.

“ _Now_ who’s the one who should shut up?  Ass.”


	7. Replacements (Hal/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yet again I started a ask fic, for khazadspoon this time, and it ended up turning into a drabble. XD
> 
> Here there be angst this time. And smut. So I am putting this under a cut.
> 
> Hey! That sort of rhymed! Sorry, ignore me. lol

Wally whimpered against the pillow as the fingers slide in to him, stretching the tight ring of muscles there. His hips rose to meet those digits as they began to fuck into him at a slow leisurely pace, brushing up against that spot in him that caused him to see stars.  “Oh God.”

“Sorry, you’ll have to settle for me,” said the owner of the fingers with a chuckle. 

Wally turned his head and glared back into amused brown eyes.  Every fiber of his being wished those eyes would be the green one’s he loved to stare into, that the man that was currently finger fucking him was the man that his heart yearned for.  Tears stung at his eyes as he reminded himself that would never happen.  That Ky-that _he_ would never be the one over him, fucking him…loving him.

Lips gently kissed away the tears, brushing lightly across his cheek to his ear, “you’re thinking about him aren’t’ you?”

“Yes,” the redhead whispered, his body shaking as fingers were slowly removed, leaving him feel empty and wanting more, “Are you thinking of _him_?”

“Always,” Hal whispered, leaning back on his haunches.  

They were both using each other and they both knew it.  They each had someone they loved but couldn’t have, so they found replacements for them in each other.  They both agreed that it would just be sex, not strings attached, just physical release and nothing more.

The Lantern reached for a condom and the opened lube packet, applying both to his cock.  He raised the redhead up on to all fours, aligning their hip so his cock pressed against his entrance.  He paused for a brief moment before thrusting in to the younger man in one smooth motion.

Wally moaned as he clawed at the sheets, back arched like a tightly strung bow.  He desperately fought down the name threatening to spill from the edge of his lips as Hal started the slow rhythm that drove the redhead crazy.

Hal leaned over him, chest flush against Wally’s back. He placed a kiss on one freckled shoulder then the other before picking up the pace, “We’re both hopeless, aren’t we?”

“Heh, yeah,” the redhead panted, hips thrusting back to meet the older man’s, “Hopeless fools in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I sooo can’t write smut. >.


	8. Oh Fuck (Hal/Barry/Sinestro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fallacyfinale : "Oh fuck, oh FUCK." HalBarrySinestro
> 
> Soooo, this is probably not what Fallacy was looking for when she(he?) requested it. XD (Sorry, I assume everyone is female unless I’m told other wise. lol)
> 
> Pure crack. Enjoy! =3

“Oh fuck, of FUCK! Oh fucking hell! Motherfucking cock sucking son of a whore.“

“Wait…what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you over the language.”

Hal paused in his pacing to glare at the crimson speedster sitting back against a tree. “I’m panicking, Bear, shut up.”

The blonde chuckled. “I thought Green Lantern’s don’t panic.”

“They do when their rings loose all power and are stuck on an unknown planet!”

Barry raised an eyebrow at that and looked at magenta colored alien beside him in questions. “Sin’s not panicking.”

“Sin’s a freak of nature.”

“Pfft.” Barry burst out laughing falling on to his side as he clutched his ribs, practically draped over the Kogaruian.

Sinestro just inspected his finely manicured fingernails and looked up a Hal with an unamused look. “A freak of nature, hmmm?”

“Uh…”

The alien looked down at the blond laughing in his lap. “Do you think the same.”

“Not at all.” Barry managed to say after controlling his laughter, looking up at the golden eyed man with a grin.

“Hmm, I always knew I liked you better.”

“Heeey!” Pout.


	9. Please Come Get Me (Roy/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promtp: ruensroad: Roy to Wally or Hal to Kyle: "Please come get me."

“Please come get me.”

“It can’t be that bad, Roy.”

“Wally. I am stuck in an itchy ass tux, in the middle of a boring ass socialite party, being chatted up by some ass of a CEO of some company or another while simultaneously having my ass groped.”

“That’s a lot of ass.”

“Wally!”

“Sorry. Is the person groping you hot at least?”

“The person groping me is a 60 year old man.”

“……..Ew.”

“Come. Get. Me. Now! Or so help me god I will tie you down-”

“You promise?”

“and eat donuts in front of you.”

"Oh, now that’s just mean.”

“Wally.”

“Alright, alright. I’m on my way. Be there in five minutes.”

Wally got there in two.


	10. Shut Up and Let Me Carry You (Guy/Hal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: illbebackinaflash: GuyHal with "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more." <3

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you idiot?! Hold still! It’ll just end up hurting more otherwise. Here, let me carry you.”

“I-I can make it back by myself, Jordan.” Guy managed to get out between clenched teeth. He’d live; the injuries he sustained weren’t that serious. They were just going to hurt like hell for a while.

“Oh pull the stick out of your ass, Gardner,” Hal growled, trying to keep Guy from moving away from him, “I’m trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help,” the redhead defiantly. He hated feeling helpless, and be carried defiantly gave him those feelings.

“Damnit Guy! I am not taking you’re macho bullshit right now! You need to get to medical attention quickly and you can’t do that hobbling along on your own like you are.” Hal marched over and scooped the other Lantern up in his arms. And before the other man could squawk out his indignation at being held like a blushing bride, Hal kissed him. Square on the lips.

Guy took in a sharp breath, staring at Hal with wide eyes. The kiss wasn’t unexpected, they’d kissed before. Lover’s were known to do that from time to time. What was unexpected was where they were kissing, out in the open where anyone could see them. That was a first, and it left Guy a bit speechless.

When the older man pulled back there was the smallest of smirks on his lips. “Now shut your trap and let me get you to Soranik before you bleed to death.”


	11. Illusion (Dick/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: glass-o-lemonade: 45 (illusion), with Wally & Dick?

Lips danced over his skin so fast it almost felt like a tickle of wind, but Dick knew better. A small smile slipped over his own lips as he continued to watch the thugs below load their haul into a white van. “Flash. What brings you to Buldhaven?”

“Meh.” The speedster’s voice came from somewhere behind him. Dick could just imagine the speedster standing there, back against the brick wall of the roof access door, arms crossed over his chest, probably checking the nails he couldn’t even see under the gloves. “Nothing really, just came by to admire the view.”

That had the acrobat smirking. “Is that so…”

“Mmmhmm.” The Flash’s voice was closer now, right behind him, actually. “The city has some wonderful ass-sets.”

The dark haired man chuckled at that. “That was bad, Flash. No wonder you’re unable to get a date with the ladies.”

“Never was trying to, with the ladies. Or anyone else for that matter. Not when there’s someone else whose already captured my heart.” Lips brushed against the edge of his ear as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against the Flash’s body.

Dick shivered at the contact; he swore could almost feel the speedster’s body heat through the friction resistant fabric and his own Kevlar. “Wally…”

“Names…” The redhead whispered, lips brushing against his ear again. “How much longer are you going to be on patrol tonight?”

The acrobat glanced down at the thugs almost finished loading the goods, then back at the red clad man behind him. “An hour tops.”

“Meet you back at your place then?”

Dick reached back and pulled Wally into a kiss, lips brushing against lips in a slow, open mouthed dance. He pulled away with a quick lick across the redhead’s lips and a smirk. “See you in an hour then.”


	12. Carry Your Lillies (Hal/Kyle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: frostbyte13: Alright alright, how about Hal/Kyle and "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more."

“Here, I’ll carry you.” Kyle maneuvered so he could carry the older Lantern on his back. “I’ll try not to move you so much, so your injuries don’t hurt as much as they already do.”

Hal grumbled into the kid’s neck. “What am I? An old man?”

"Well, you are older than me,” Kyle pointed out, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Not helping, kid,” Hal growled.

“Neither are you by calling me kid.”

“Shut up.”

“You started it.”

The pilot gave a small laugh, wincing when it jolted his bruised ribs. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” Kyle glanced over his shoulder, a small frown on his lips.

“Not your fault, kid.”

The younger man sighed. “Do you have to call me that?”

“Yes, it’s how I show you I care.”

Kyle grumbled under his breath. “I would prefer flowers and dinner.”

“Fine. How about pizza at my place next Saturday? We can stream Netflix all night long. White roses?”

“Lilies, please.”

It took both men the entire trip to realize neither had been joking. Kyle showed up at Hal’s the following Saturday, a bouquet of lilies and a box of pizza waiting for him.


	13. 50's Greaser AU (Guy/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous (though it was totally RedRoo): *coughs* not roo *coughs* AU 50's Greaser town. Guyxwally "gally"

Wally groaned has his back came in contact with the warm red metal of the hood of Guy’s thunderbird; his boyfriend pressing his lips against his own in a show of possessiveness. The younger redhead smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around the older man’s waist and weaving his fingers through short red hair with the other.

Guy was only this possessive when he got jealous, and it didn’t help that Wally was a constant flirt. So when one of the rival gang leaders responded back Guy answered with a punch to the face and hauling his flirty boyfriend over his shoulder and out the dinner door.

Of course, Wally knew this would happen. Knew Guy was a possessive sob. And he loved that about him, so he constantly pushed the man buttons and reaped the rewards of a job well done.


	14. Soulmate AU (Hal/Sinestro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fallacyfinale: HalSinestro, soulmate au

Hal’s fingers danced along the triangular patterns that stretched across Thaal’s back and along his arms, mesmerized by the how they were of a darker magenta hue then the man’s skin. His mark, the mark that told him who his soul-mate was, that his soul-mate was Hal. How those particular patterns’ represented Hal, he didn’t know, and Thaal has yet to tell him.

The mark on his skin wasn’t quite a vibrant. It was a pale golden in color and intricate, little loops, swirls, and filigree that spiraled around his lower back, over his right hip, and round his thigh. Whenever Thaal was near it would glow, move, and flicker, almost like candlelight. He wondered if Thaal’s did anything thing when Hal was close to him.

Suddenly Thaal rolled over, looking up at Hal with sharp golden eyes, watching him, studying him. Reaching up, he pulled the human in to a kiss. It was short and sweet, but that didn’t making any less amazing and wonderful. When he pulled back to look into Hal’s eyes, he said, “That tickles.”


	15. Yellow Lanterns AU (Hal/Barry/Sinestro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fallacyfinale: HalBarrySinestro, all of them are Yellow Lanterns AU

Barry woke with a start, bolting up right in bed, panting for air as his heart raced in his chest. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, that the dream was just that, a dream. He tried to calm himself down, placing a hand to his face and taking in a few deep, steady breaths. After a few moments, his heart finally settled and his breath evened out. He removed his hand, catching a glimpse of yellow from around his finger as he did so. He turned his hand over and stared down at the ring powered by fear.

If you had told him two years ago that he would be wearing one of Sinestro’s rings, he would have laughed himself silly. But then, two years ago Iris had still been alive and the Reach had not invaded the Earth. 

Iris’ death had left his heart in tatters; it was like all the light in his life had suddenly vanished in a violent spark of flames and ash. If Hal hadn’t been there to pull him away from the dark spiral he had been falling down….well, let’s just say it wouldn’t have been good.

By that point, Hal had already joined up with Sinestro when his own Corps had decided to abandon Earth to its fate. He had been offered a place by Sinestro’s side, and an army to help take back the Earth. Hal had accepted without hesitation, and it was unsurprising when the two had become lovers again after a time.

When Hal came to him with an offer and a ring, it had been frighteningly easy for Barry to accept. He never knew how much hate he could have in his heart for someone; it was terrifying, and on occasion both Hal and Sinestro had to pull him back from the verge of being consumed by his rage. At first they would hold him back with constructs, chains, walls, whatever would slow him down then stop him. That eventually turned into Hal physically stopping him with his body, holding him, hugging him, face buried in Barry’s neck, begging him to stop. Soon after, Thaal would also touch him; granted, not as much as Hal, just his hand on his back, his shoulders, or an elbow.

One evening, Hal kissed him, pushing him back into Sinestro, whose arms wrapped around him and held him close as Hal loved his lips. That was the first night since Iris’ death that he had shared a bed with anyone, and the first time that he allowed himself even a shred of happiness since then.

Barry looked down at the sleeping men next to him and smiled. Thaal was lying on his back, breathing with even, soft breaths. Hal was pressed into the Korugarian’s side opposite Barry, face buried in Thaal’s neck, a muted snore escaping him every so often. The speedster had reached over to push some of the chestnut colored back, but was stopped by a magenta colored hand around his wrist.

Wide blue eyes snapped down to meet a pair of golden ones that looked back at him calmly. How long had the other man been awake? The hand around his wrist brought it up towards the Korugarian’s face, so the man could place a kiss on the inside of his hand, right where the ring around his finger was. Barry smiled softly down at the older man, and leaned forward for a kiss to his lips.

Hal stirred with the movement, tired eyes opening into slits. “Mmmnh, something the matter?”

“No,” the blond whispered. “Everything’s fine, just a bad dream. Go back to bed, Hal.”

Hal reached up and pull Barry down so he was pressed in to Thaal’s other side, loosely keeping his hand on Barry’s while Thaal thread his own through golden strands.


	16. Don't Listen to Them (No Ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: glass-o-lemonade: "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them." Dick or Roy to Wally? :3  
> \--------------------------
> 
> I didn’t really go with a pairing for this one, just two friends talking.
> 
> Just realized something, wasn’t Roy still Speedy when Wally became the Flash? And Roy was kicking the heroin habit?

“No. Don’t listen to them, Wally.”  Roy grabbed his friend’s shoulders and squeezed.  “Don’t you **_ever_** listen to them.”

“But…”

“No!”  He gave him a good shake and growled.  “You are not some replacement Flash…”

Wally looked away, a frown on his face. “I’m not Barry.”

“No, you’re not.”  Roy said, clenching Wally’s shoulders tighter when he frowned. “But that’s not a bad thing.”  The speedster’s head whipped back towards him, the shock clear on his face.  “You will be the Flash, but it’ll be your Flash.  Like it Jay’s Flash when he held the title, and the same for Barry.”

There was a flush across Wally’s face now, as well as a smile. “I-I don’t know what to say, Roy.”

“That’s a first.”

The speedster laughed and punched the other redhead in the arm.  “Jerk! But thanks, I mean it.”

Roy patted him on the shoulder and grinned.  “Anytime, pal.”


	17. Skipping Dessert (Barry/Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: khazadspoon asked: Barry/Bruce "Can I skip dinner and go right for dessert?"

Barry’s heart started beating faster as Bruce leaned in closer, his larger frame now flush against Barry’s thinner one.  “B-bruce? What?”

“I know I asked you here for dinner to discuss work, but…” Bruce said in a husky voice, lips tracing the shell of the blond’s ear, pulling a moan from the young forensics expert. “Can we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?”

The blond was fairly certain that if the table hadn’t been there, he would be on the floor right now because his knees were certainly in no state to hold him up.  And it did not help at all that Bruce had a thigh between his own, rubbing against his quickly forming erection.  Barry moaned and gripped at the billionaire’s biceps. “Che-cheater, using that voice…I sh-should have never told you about th-that.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Barry,” Bruce chuckled, the sound resonating low in his throat.  He pulled back far enough to look into sky blue eyes before a small smirk gracing his lips as he leaned in and claimed Barry’s lips. The kiss was all mouth and tongue and need.  As he pulled back again, Bruce captured Barry’s lower lip between his teeth, taking it with him for a measure before releasing it.

Barry tried to glare, he really did, but he just couldn’t, not with Bruce’s lips now assaulting his neck and his hands sliding up under his shirt. “Does- Doesn’t make it any less un-unfair.”

“You have your vibrations, I have my voice.” His lips were back on Barry’s again, hips circling against the speedster’s. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Do it and I may just have to hit you.”

Bruce chuckled, “Noted.”


	18. Looking Gorgeous (Hal/Barry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. Hell, I don’t even know if fallacyfinale remembers requesting this or if this is what she wanted when she did prompt me for this. lol
> 
> Oh well, it’s still nsfw. XD

“God, you look gorgeous like this,” Barry panted, his back pressed against the headboard, one hand holding on to it while the other tangled in Hal’s hair, encouraging him further.  Hal was practically swallowing him whole, his wicked tongue dancing along the underside of Barry’s cock and leaving him a moaning mess.

The brunet looked up at him, a smirk on his features even as his lips were stretched thin around Barry’s cock.  Hal pulled back to the tip, making the speedster hiss with disappointment, only to turn that hiss into a groan when he wrapped a hand around the blond.

“So, I’m only gorgeous when I’m sucking you off?” Hal asked as a grin spread across his lips.

Barry gave a huff of breathless laughter as he thrusts his hips up into Hal’s grip.  “You know you’re –ah fuck- gorgeous all the time.”

“I think what you should be saying is that, while our loudmouthed lover is easy on the eyes all the time, he’s far more so when his mouth is otherwise occupied.”

Both men on the bed jumped at the sudden appearance of the third voice, and two sets of eyes turned towards the sound.  There they saw Sinestro leaning against Barry’s dresser nonchalantly, watching them with his cool amber eyes.  He was obviously enjoying himself from the taletell bulge in his Green Lantern uniform.

He looked at the two of them with a raised, finely-manicured eyebrow, “Don’t let my presence stop you, please, continue.”

Hal grinned. Barry blushed.


	19. Exhausted Kiss (Jason/Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous prompt: 20. Exhausted parents kiss
> 
> Love this one, so cute. =3

Kyle flopped back against the couch, legs splayed across the small coffee table. He threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it.

“Bad day, snookums?” asked an amused voice from somewhere behind the Green Lantern. Kyle ripped the pillow off of his face and glared up at teal blue eyes.

“That is an understatement.”

Jason snickered. “What? Dealing with three Green and one Red toddler Lanterns too much for you?”

There was a sudden crash in the other room, and a young voice crying in Arabic. Kyle sighed, “Someone’s picking on Simon again… probably Guy.”

The former Robin grinned, “Would you like me deal with this, darling?”

“Bless you,” Kyle said, creating a hand construct to pull Jason down for an odd, upside down kiss. He used his real hand to weave through Jason’s hair. “I love you.”

Jason kissed him again, teasing with a bit of tongue. He pulled back grinning. “Love you too, sweetheart… now, let's see if I can put the fear of God into a toddler Gardner.”

Kyle watched the man walk off and idly wondered if he should have informed Jason that Guy still had his ring… eh, he’ll figure it out soon enough.”


	20. Kiss of Life (Jason/Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for a friend: 24. Returned from the dead kiss

“Come on, you son of a Bitch,” Jason growled down at Kyle, “Breath! Give me a pulse, SOMETHING!”

He tilted Kyle’s head back and closed his nose, taking a deep breath before sealing his lip over the unconscious man’s, breathing into him twice for one second. As he finished, this Roy did thirty chest compressions, jaw set with concentration, pausing to let Jason give the Lantern two more breaths.

As Jason waited for Roy to do more compressions he brushed back Kyle’s hair, feeling sick at the way the man’s skin grew pale and cold. 

“Don’t you dare leave me, you damn bastard,” he whispered before taking another breath and giving Kyle too more breaths.

Both Roy and Jay continued performing CPR on the drowned Lantern until… “Jason.”

“No.”

“Jason.”

“Fuck you, no!”

Kori knelt down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his arm, trying to get him to stop. He pulled back his arm as if burned. 

Roy shook his head. “Jaybird, it’s been five minutes… he hasn’t had oxygen that entire time…”

Jason’s compressions faltered, and he started to shake. “Damn it, no… he can’t be… he can’t be gone.”

“Jay…”

He picked up the Lantern’s head and cradled it, pressing his face against Kyle’s. Tears stung his eyes as he pounded on the man’s chest. “Why? WHY? You. God. Damn. Son. Of. A-“

Kyle coughed, body arching as his lungs forced the water in them out. He rolled onto his side and out of Jason’s arms, gasping for air. Three sets of eyes stared at him, frozen in shock; not believe what they were seeing. 

Jason was the first to snap out of his stupor, moving closer to Kyle, grasping his arm with shaky hands. “Kyle?” he whispered, terrified at the brain damage that could have been caused by the lack of oxygen.

Kyle pushed onto his back after he stopped coughing, looking up at Jason with a smile. “Hey, Jaybird.”

The younger man let out a shaky breath and dove in, kissing the artist like there was no tomorrow, and there almost wasn’t, not for him if Kyle wouldn’t there to brighten his life. “Don’t you ever do that to me again,” he growled.

The Green Lantern coughed a few more times before laughing lightly. “Sorry, I’ll try.”

Kori moved over to Roy, smiling up at him before resting her head on his shoulder, arms around his waist. Roy returned that smile and kissed the top of her head, holding her close as they watched to two on the ground.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you couldn’t swim?” Jason frowned.

“Didn’t think I would need to with my ring…”

“Apparently you did, you idiot.”

“Sorry.”

Jason sighed and just held him close. “I’m not going to let you out of my sight again… you’re going into a fucking bubble and staying there for the rest of your life.”

Kyle chuckled softly, still a little breathless. “Love you too, Jaybird.”

Jason grunted. “I hate that name.”

“No, you don’t.”

Jason just smiled into his hair.


	21. Just Friends (Jason/Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Tumblr: 21. Jealous Kiss

Kyle gasped as he was pushed hard up against a wall, chapped lips roughly descending upon his own, licking, biting, nipping. A tongue pushed its way into his mouth, fucking it as a leg bullied his leg between his own.

“Fuck,” the Green Lantern managed to whimper against those delicious lips. “If I had known you would act like this when you were jealous…”

Jason growled, “I am not jealous.”

“Right and I am not an intergalactic cop.” Kyle chuckled; giving small kisses to Jason’s pouting lips. “You don’t need to be jealous of Donna; we’re no longer dating, just friends now.”

“She kissed you.”

“On the cheek, you dork.” Kyle chuckled, amused.

Jason pouted further, looking away until Kyle moved in closer, using a hand to move his face back towards the artists. “It’s you I’m with; it’s you I love, not Donna, not Jen, and not Carol. You.”

The former Robin kissed him again, passionately and deep, moaning low and loud. “Fuck, Kyle…”

The Lantern just chuckled again. “Maybe later, not much of an exhibitionist.”


	22. Kitchen Surprise (Hal/Sinestro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HalSinestro, “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

Hal yawned as he entered his kitchen, all bleary-eyed and messy hair, blindly reaching for the light switch. He barely hit it before tripping over something large on the tiled floor, almost falling flat on his face, but able to keep himself upright and crashing into the island.

“WOAH! What the fuck!?” The Green Lantern righted himself “What the Hell did I trip over?”

Upon turning and looking at his feet, he let out a yelp and jumped onto the counter, wide-eyed.

“Fuck… THAAL!”

Eventually, the magenta skinned alien opened the door, looking tired and annoyed at having been woken up. “Jordan…you better have a good reason for waking me, I just got to sleep…”

By this point Hal was standing again, jaw set as he pointed to the floor. “What. Is. That!?”

Sinestro looked down a dark eyebrow arching. “That is a corpse.”

“I KNOW it’s a corpse, you jackass. What is it doing in my kitchen!?”

“He tried to invade your home through your kitchen window.”

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, first off, you can’t just kill a home invader… Don’t give me that look, I said no.”

Sinestro didn’t look happy about that but nodded. “I take it you mean human invaders. This one’s not from Earth.”

“Trust me, I noticed that,” Hal growled. “Why do you keep bringing invaders into my home?”

Again a dark brow arched upwards. “You blame me for this? You have alien enemies as well.”

“Yes, but this only happens when you are here.”

The alien sighed. “Very well, what would you like me to do about it?”

“Clean it up.”

“I beg your pardon?” Sinestro looked downright disgusted.

“Your mess, you clean it up. And I don’t give a shit how tired you are.” Hal glared at the alien, drinking his coffee as he stepped over the corpse for the kitchen door. “Maybe this will teach you to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”


	23. Stripe Already (Bruce/Hal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hal/Bruce - ” I’m not taking no for an answer. So, strip.“ Because I love, love your first BatLantern fic. Please and thank you!
> 
> So, this just so happens to be perfectly timed with fabula-unica‘s b-day, so I am dedicating this to her. XD
> 
> Also….I sort of kind of was inspired by evinist‘s series of BatLantern art.
> 
> Semi-NSFW

“You’re kidding me…here?” Hal’s eyes widened as his dark-haired lover stalked closer, a predatory gleam in his eyes. His jaw dropped. “Holy fucking Christ, you’re serious!”

Bruce smirked at him, removing the deep red tie from his neck. “I’m not taking no for an answer, Jordan, so stripe already.”

“Why on Earth would I say no!?” The grin on Hal’s lips couldn’t get any wider as he hastily slipped off his bomber jacket. His heart was racing, pounding in his ears like a drum as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He threw the heavy leather jacket across the executive office, it landed with a dull thud on the floor. Soon after his shirt followed suit. 

Once that article of clothing hit the floor, Bruce grabbed the back of Hal’s head and pulled him in for one long, devouring kiss. It was merely a distraction, allowing the billionaire long enough for him to use his tie to bind Hal’s hands together.

Hal chuckled into the kiss, one deep brown eye-opening to look at Bruce before glancing down at the necktie wrapped snugly around his wrists. He looked back up with an amused grin on his lips. “Cheater.”

“All’s fair,” the older man murmured against the pilot’s lips as he swooped back in for another kiss. Slowly he maneuvered Hal backward towards the largest piece of furniture in the room, which was Bruce’s executive desk. 

“Yeah, yeah, just get on with it,” Hal quipped, his grin spreading even larger across his lips as he hopped up onto the mahogany once they were close enough.

“So demanding,” Bruce said, his smile hidden against his lover’s neck as he slid in-between Hal’s legs. The pilot shivered beneath Bruce’s hands as he laid a trail of kisses down the man’s neck, pausing to bite where neck met shoulder.

“Knew it,” Hal panted, the sound of breathless amusement coloring his voice, “fucking vampire.”

The Dark Knight just chuckled as he made short work of Hal’s fly; when had his hands moved down there? A groan escaped Hal’s lips as Bruce palmed the front of his jeans, slowly drawing out a low moan from the pilot.

“God…Bruce,” Hal panted, fingers threading into the perfectly styled dark lock. “Whatever you do…don’t stop…”

Bruce’s grinned lips latched onto Hal’s neck again, sucking and licking until there was a bruise like mark.

“So you do have a neck fetish.” Bruce could practically hear the grin in Hal’s voice.

The billionaire growled against Hal’s neck, “Shut up Jordan.”

There was that grin again. “Make me.”


	24. More Traffic Lights (Hal/Sinestro/Barry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barid-bel-medar asked: HalSinestroBarry (aka Traffic Light) NSFW as you can.
> 
> This took a while. Hell, I don’t even know if barid-bel-medar remembers requesting this or if this is what she wanted when she did prompt me for this. lol
> 
> Oh well, it’s still NSFW, so it’s under the cut.

“God, you look gorgeous like this,” Barry panted, his back pressed against the headboard, one hand holding on to it while the other tangled in Hal’s hair, encouraging him further. Hal was practically swallowing him whole, his wicked tongue dancing along the underside of Barry’s cock and leaving him a moaning mess.

The brunet looked up at him, a smirk on his features even as his lips were stretched thin around Barry’s cock. Hal pulled back to the tip, making the speedster hiss with disappointment, only to turn that hiss into a groan when he wrapped a hand around the blond.

“So, I’m only gorgeous when I’m sucking you off?” Hal asked as a grin spread across his lips.

Barry gave a huff of breathless laughter as he thrusts his hips up into Hal’s grip. “You know you’re –ah fuck- gorgeous all the time.”

“I think what you should be saying is that, while our loudmouthed lover is easy on the eyes all the time, he’s far more so when his mouth is otherwise occupied.”

Both men on the bed jumped at the sudden appearance of the third voice, and two sets of eyes turned towards the sound. There they saw Sinestro leaning against Barry’s dresser nonchalantly, watching them with his cool amber eyes. He was obviously enjoying himself from the tale tell bulge in his Green Lantern uniform.

He looked at the two of them with a raised, finely-manicured eyebrow, “Don’t let my presence stop you, please, continue.”

Hal grinned. Barry blushed.


	25. Bend Like That (Dick/Wally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glass-o-lemonade asked:"That's not supposed to bend like that." ~ With a Wally pairing of your choosing?
> 
> I picked BirdFlash from YJ animated. Also, sorry it’s so short, it’s the first thing that popped into my head. XD

“Well, that’s certainly not supposed to bend like that.”

“No shit, Boy Wonder! What gave it away!? Oh my god, Roy is going to KILL me!”

“Nah, he’ll probably just maim you or something.”

“Shut up, Dick.”

“Tsk, watch the language.”

“I said your name!”

“I know.”

“Ugh.”

Chuckle.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”


End file.
